Pride of an Uke
by xXxAlloriesxXx
Summary: No matter how much i have endured, no matter how much i care for you, things never changed... Uchiha Sasuke, I have had enough of you, YOU CHEATING BASTARD! OOC, YAOI, AU SasuNaru, NejiNaru, OthersNaru, SakuraBashing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, this is the first time I am writing a Yaoi fanfic and english is not my first language, in fact it's my third, so please bear with all of the mistakes and typo here and there..._

_This is a YAOI, boys on boys Naruto fanfiction, those that don't like it please do leave. As for those Yaoi fangirls or boys, please enjoy..._

* * *

**Pride of an Uke**

Chapter 01

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A blond shouted on top of his lungs as he stood in front of a king size bed, which is the central attraction of the simple black and white bed room. Instead of admiring the silky blood red bedspread where a certain raven purposely have it imported from London nor the supple and look oh-so-fluffy pillows with their oh-so-high class black silk pillow case on them, the blazing azure orbs landed on a pair of pink laced panties that landed innocently on the edge of the bed.

Growling angrily, Naruto dashed towards that offensive piece of garments and throw it onto the floor.

"Fuck you Uchiha! Don't think that you can get away from anything just because you are fucking RICH and GORGEOUS at the same time! I am having enough of this you fucking two-timer! CHEATER!Gahhh!" Naruto roared as he stumped on the oh-so-innocent undergarments, tears threatening to row down from the used to be bright azure orbs.

After a good ten minutes of stomping and lashing out his anger aka going on rampage, the blond let out a long sigh as he walked towards the drawer and took out a crystal ball. This is the first thing that he has given to Sasuke as a Valentine present, in order to purchase this limited edition 'The Must Have Japanese Valentine Present', Naruto had worked his ass off for two whole months just to land his paws on it.

"Fuck, why am I such a moron, no matter how hard I try, I can't get hold on what doesn't belonged to me… why torture myself just for that bastard with a ten inch pole in his ass…" While rolling the crystal ball on his left hand, the blond took out his phone and dialed the oh-so-familiar number. _'Have to remind myself to delete his number after this…'_

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke speaking." A sad smile framed on the tan face, such dark, smooth voice that used to make him trembled with glee and his heart pounding wild. Yet now it sounds so freaking ANNOYING.

_'God, I must be blind and deaf during that time.'_

"Hello? Who's speaking?" Shaking his head to clear up his mind a little, the blond give out a mischievous smirk and used the sweetest voice he can mastered, "Sasu-chan, I am Naruto~~"

"Naru? Didn't I have already told you that I will be very busy right now? I will call you when I wanted to find you."

"Bu-but, I missed you so much~~ and then there's one thing that I need to tell you, right now or else I can't eat my ramen peacefully later~~"

"Can't you just wait till we are on bed if you are going to tell me that kind of lovely-dovley stuff?" A vein popped on the tan forehead as the Uchiha growled impatiently. Damn you Uchiha.

"Fine~~ I am going to tell you now, so PLEASE make sure you phone is glued to your ear right now~~" Taking in a deep breath, and " Damn you, you son of a bitch Uchiha Sasuke! Don't you know that that thing hanging between your legs is so DAMN small and you techniques are even worse; only a pig would climb onto your bed and have sex with you! Tell you what, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU, YOU TWO-TIMER! I am so going to find a dude who is 100 times more handsome than you and 200 times richer than you with a HUGE penis! That's all, happy fucking with those pigs in heat!" Without waiting for the raven's reply, the blond swiftly end the call, switched off the phone, took out the sim card and lastly throw the phone into the dustbin with a nice aim.

'Wah, haven't been so satisfied for god knows how long.' While the blond was humming and packing his stuff happily, the raven on the other hand was trembling in rage, a black aura was emitted and caused the surrounding temperature to drop by a few good degrees.

The blond hair beauty sitting beside the infamous Uchiha trembled from the sudden change of temperature as she drily smiled. Leaning against the larger male, she pouts, "Sasuke-sama, what's wrong? Who's the moron that dared to anger you?"

"Ino, I will ask one of my body guards to send you home first, there's something that I have to settle."

"Wha-But Sasuke-sama, I thought today we are going to-"

"Go, now, Ino, before I lost my patience." A simple glare and the annoying woman is gone. Grabbing the limited edition phone from the floor where he angrily smashed it just now, Sasuke dialled a series of numbers, " Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Negi, go to Naruto's house and bring him to me. If he is not there, go search his work place." Sasuke hissed.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I will make you regret on every single word that you have said. It seems that I have been too gentle on you that you have already forgotten who's your master."

And then, a week has passed and Uzumaki Naruto is still nowhere to be found, just as if he never existed in this world. He changed his phone, his moved out from his old apartment and he even quitted his job.

Sasuke rested comfortably on the white leather sofa, still trying to solve the mystery of why Naruto will transformed from a cute, sweet kitsune into a fierce tiger. Among all of his 'lovers', Naru was the one that he likes the most and he was the one that he kept for the longest period of time as well. Why can't he get bored of the blond is another mystery to solve but the raven do know that whenever he is with the blond, he feels relaxed and comfortable. As for the 'fun activities on bed', Naruto here has a tight as hell ass which he just can't get enough of it. Whenever Naruto smiles or grinned, two cute dimples will formed which makes him looks innocent and almost angelic. Though Naruto can be considered as a 'top class tree', Sasuke, the infamous playboy won't give up a whole forest just for a tree.

Three years ago, that was the first time for Uzumaki Naruto, a college student to encounter with Uchiha Sasuke, vice president of the Uchiha Corp. The twenty five years old genius was invited by the school to give a brief talk about current marketing and business management. The blond will never forget the elegant aura given when the raven was giving the speech on the stage, how smoothly he spoke to the audience, how he gently he smiled when he received praises and how he could make a simple 30 minute talk into something so interesting. He is a born leader with charisma, that's the first thing that came to the blond's mind.

Naruto still remember the first time he was embraced by Sasuke, he was so happy and satisfied that he can die happily. Sasuke is-was his whole world and Naruto has given up all to love this man. Sasuke was a good lover, he took care of everything for the blond, yet at the same time, he is taking good care of his other lovers. No reassurance, not even a single explanation, as if what he has done so far was as expected.

Naruto was hurt beyond words, but he just can't bare himself to let go of Sasuke, he felt safe in the raven's embracement. He, Uzumaki Naruto, a total klutz who don't even has a single strong point or skills to be proud of is-was loved by a genius. Just from this the blond knew that he don't have the right to argue with the raven, to force Sasuke to only look at him. Being together with Sasuke, he has countless joyful moment and yet he has shed countless tears.

Not long ago, a friend of his, Lee invited him to join a talk about youthful and joyous love life and Naruto agreed to it half-heartedly. Thanks to the speaker, Jiraya who self-claimed as the love expert who never fail and also his youthful friend, Lee, Naruto has come to a conclusion.

So what if he is not half as good as the Uchiha, love is equal without considering status or fame! So why should he, Uzumaki Naruto being tortured and suffered from a never-will-bloom love relationship? For himself, for what he had been through for the past three years (which is like hell) the blond finally made up his mind to free himself from the infamous playboy, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, you better watch your back carefully, I won't be your freaking pet anymore, even ukes have their own pride!

**TBC**

**_Hope that you guys like it and please do comment and tell me what do you think about this fic~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Ah, finally that jerk updated the story!" I guess that's what most of the readers have in mind right now(well, if only there are those who care about this story ==) i apologize for the late update due to my school exam T,T thanks for the wait and here i present chapter 2, please enjoy~~~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Reunion?**_

The past two weeks have been the worst moment for a certain Uchiha, or should I said for those who worked under Uchiha Corp. Don't get me wrong, it's not that Sasuke feel sad for the blond's leaving nor that he is regretting for 'cheating' on the blond, he is simply mad, annoyed and feel humiliated beyond words. Everyone knows that he, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke is a genius, 'the child of God' * who has all the money, fame and looks; with a single smirk and wink he can make any women or men turned into a puddle of jelly. No one, well except the president of Uchiha corp. has the guts to deny him and that included Uzumaki Naruto.

We will wait and see, Naruto, before I get bored with you, you don't have the right to leave my side. You are just the same as my other toys, only if I decided to throw you away, or else you will always be my property, one of my beautiful collections.

"Sasuke-sama, Hatake-sama has arrived."

"Kakashi? Tell him that I am not in the mood to-" Just before the raven can finished his sentence, a handsome man with a head of gray (silver, it's silver damn it!) hopped into the living room, a goofy smile framed his pale face.

"Awww, Sasuke-chan, I knew it~~ You weren't feeling well these days isn't it, that's why I can't find you for the past feel weeks~~~" Without the permission of the house owner, Kakashi sat beside the gloomy raven, his arm rested comfortably on Sasuke's shoulder, which of course being slapped away within seconds.

"I am not sick." The dark aura around the raven became darker and a puppy just died.

"Impossible! Don't you try to trick me here, my friend, don't forget that both of us grow together by wearing the same boxer. If there's something wrong with you, I will be the first to know!"

"I don't recall wearing the same boxer with someone as low as you."

"How-how mean~~ But still, I am really curious, what kind of beauty is it that can make our infamous heartless playboy-chan this anxious~~" The older man grin mischievously while poking Sasuke's cheek with his finger, which of course, again being slapped away.

"Even though I am heartless, yet I am still better compared with some wolf that is hiding under the sheep skin."

"Che, you are so not cute, Sasuke-chan~~ but still if it is about searching for a certain someone than I am sure that I am the best you can have~~ don't forget my job gives me the best access to hunt down the prey, easily~" Kakashi winked cutely, which earned himself a glare.

"… Actually it's nothing special, just that one of my toys runs away and now I am still struggling how to punish that moron." Talking without any emotion, just like talking about the weather, Sasuke gracefully took the glass of wine from the table and has a sip.

"A pet? Oh! You must be talking about that blond haired child! If I am not mistaken, his name is… Naru-chan!"

"…How did you know?" The glare darken.

"The only one that can makes you so possessive of, other than Naru-chan who has been living with you for the past three years, I seriously I can't point out any others out. If I am not mistaken, the other toys that you spent time with for the longest, will be a week or so~~" He shrugged while the raven slightly widen his eyes in realization.

Now that he think of it, Sasuke can't explain as well why he did he kept the blond by his side for the past three years, why didn't he kicked Naruto out? He should be bored after playing with the same toy for a week or so. Shaking these useless though, the raven hissed, "Hmp, I think it is because that I am too good to him and caused that moron to be too full of himself, totally forgotten about his role as my toy."

"My, my but I think you should take some responsibility as well, Sasuke-chan~~ Naru-chan must be really hurt to see you always cheating on him, if you really cherish him then you should be more loyal, just like me~"

"As if! The being like him has no reason for me to be loyal to! He is only a toy, a pet that should come when I am in need and get lost when I am bored with them!" While the raven keeps on rambling and hissing about how cheap and worthless the blond is, Kakashi only sighed and shook his head with a smile.

Hopefully you will realized you true feeling as soon as possible, Sasuke-chan because when that day arrives, I can't wait to see that vulnerable and regretful expression on your face when you beg for the blond's forgiveness… Ah, priceless… The older man giggled as he walked out of the mansion.

* * *

"Naru-chan, please send these files to the marketing department."

"Yes, president." Giving a smile and a bow, the blond hurried off with a hand full of documents. Till now Naruto still can't believe his luck, for a mere college graduation student with average results like him has manage to get the job opportunity from the infamous Hyuuga Corp. and now he is working as secretary of the president himself.

_'Well, I guess leaving that piece of shit is the right choice after all~~ even Kami-sama agrees and giving me such a peaceful life._' The blond humming happily as he walked out of the room, unknowingly being 'scanned through' by a certain perverted raven.

"What a beauty, just looking at those cute tight butt makes me can't help but to have a taste of it… Naru-chan…" Licking his slightly dry lips, Hyuuga Neji, the president of continues with his work._ Please don't blame me for this, it is you who walked in and seduced me, Naru-chan…_

On the other hand, ignoring the sudden drop of temperature, the cute blond quickly settle the documents on his hands so that he can go and relaxed at his favourite pup after work. Who knows maybe today is his lucky day and he might get laid~~

After spending an hour in front of the mirror, our beloved Naru-chan stepped into the pup full with confidence. Wearing his favourite black singlet with a design of a flaring Kyuubi that shows off all of the curves of his body at the right place, a pair of tight as hell jeans that have holes showing his delicious skin around his mid tights, a cool leather belt with chains hanging around and a pair of leather boots that hugged his legs nicely. All in all Naruto was deadly gorgeous, just like a cute yet dangerous little kitsune bearing its cute little claws and fangs.

His cheeks slightly tinted with pink from all the attention given to him when he first step into the pup. Slightly calming down himself, Naruto once again walked proudly to the bar tender and asked for a whisky. Looking around while checking on a few hot dudes, the blond once again concluded that throwing away that piece of junk is a very wise choice indeed.

_Dudes with handsome looks and great bodies are everyway to be found, Uchiha, don't you think you are a better piece of shit just because you are a tiny little more handsome than the rest._

"Sasuke-sama, here, have another drink~~" The blond was shocked beyond words as the annoying voice could be heard from behind. "Hmnn, instead of only drinking, why don't we play something more… interesting" It can't be wrong, that's the voice of that son of a whore! Naruto trembled in anger as the couple sitting behind him keep on hitting each other with lewd comments and suggestions.

_Shit! Even though I tried to act cool, act as if I am happy to be away from him, in the end I am still deeply affected by Sasuke… No… why can't I just let go, look at him! Look at that shit who don't have any feeling for you, who will throw you away once he gets bored, this kind of people doesn't deserved you and your love! Yet on the same time, looking at the same piece of shit who is going to have sex with another whore, Naruto's heart ached so much as if hundreds and thousands of knives pierced through it. Everything is still the same… even if I am beside him or not, he will still be fooling with others… nothing has changed… nothing…_

While Naruto was still in his thought, a brunette walked his way and sat beside him, "Hi there, sweetheart. Mind if I treat you a drink?"

Blinking his slightly glossy eyes, he looked up and met with a pair of brown eyes. The guy sitting in front of him was not bad looking at all; his black hair was short and wild, framing his tan face nicely and he has a good sense of fashion, choosing the prefect clothes that framed his well built body. Yet the characteristic that first caught the blond's attention was the two triangular shape tattoos and the toothy grin.

"Ok!" Returning back a cute grin, the blond took his drink and have a toast with the brunette. I can't lose, at least not in front of Uchiha Sasuke! I can't and won't let him know that I still care for him!

The taller male smiled happily at his accepted offer, "My name is Kiba, what's yours babe?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto huh, what a cute name. Come on Naruto, let's have another toast, to celebrate our first meeting~~" After drinking a few round of liquor, the poor blond weakly rested on the shoulder of the taller raven, where the raven in turn took the chance and hugged him.

"Kiba… I think I'm … hick… drunk…. Wana… sleep… hick…head… hurts… hick… spinning…." The blond muttered incoherently while grabbing on the collar of the taller male, looking at him with his glossy eyes, pouty lips, and pink cheeks.

Kiba gulped, "Erm, my place is just around here, let me take you home and we can have some… fun over there."

"M'kay…"

Just as Kiba was going to pick up the blond in bridal style, a tall raven rushed in front of him and landed a punch on his stomach before throwing him away by grabbing over his collar. The poor blond blinked as he was roughly pulled into a warm embrace.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have exactly one minute to explain who the hell was he." Sasuke glared as he hissed out word by word. With his clouded mind slightly cleared, the blond glared back, " Oh, isn't this the infamous vice president of Uchiha corp. if I am not mistaken, I have already DUMP you. So what I am doing or whoever I am with right now is none of your concern!"

The onyx orbs darken with hints of red, without bothering to fight back; Sasuke dragged the blond out of the pup by force.

"Fuck you, Uchiha, let go of me!"

"Looks like you are getting braver day by day; I don't recall giving you the permission to annoy me!" Once walked to dark alley, the raven pushed Naruto to the wall and trapped him in between. "Now tell me, who the hell is that guy back then!"

Balling his fists until his knuckles turned white, Naruto shouted back, "Who the hell do you think you are now? You don't have the right to control me anymore, our relationship is over, and we don't have any connections anymore!"

"Hah, don't have any connections anymore?" Sasuke mocked, "As long as I haven't decided to throw you out, you still belonged to me, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You… you son of a BITCH!" Finally having enough of the conversation, the blond landed out a punch, which the fist was easily being caught by the Uchiha. "Exactly what's wrong with you, Naruto? Don't you used to be very obedient? Since when you are acting like a cheap whore and starts talking about feeling and relationships? Didn't I satisfy you whenever you need me? " Sasuke's voice laced with confusion. Why bother with the feeling of others and relationship when love is all about sex and feeling good when they are doing it?

"Haha… hahaha, yes, how foolish I am… I have almost forgotten that you are a person without any feeling, a heartless prick that only knows how to have sex when in need, how to become possessive and unreasonable… How many people did you exactly have sex with? The thing hanging between your legs, why is it haven't rotten yet? The people like you should have gotten AIDS AND DIE!" Smack.

The azure orbs blinked as his left cheek was throbbing in pain. It stings; bet it is all swollen right now…

"You filthy piece of shit, I must be too linear on you at the past, that's why you are so such a moron right now!"

"Haha, what? Don't like hearing the truth? You preferred the moron from the past who will follow your every single order, right? Sadly, I am not that moron anymore. Let me tell you one more thing, that guy just now is my current lover, I just met him a few days ago, and we have sex. His techniques on bed is much more better than you that—" Smack. Instead of a slap, the raven landed a punch on the same spot of his cheek, causing the poor blond to crash onto the floor.

Gently rubbed off the blood from his cracked lips, Naruto glared back. "From today onwards, I won't let you to lay your hands on me anymore; I will take that slap and punch as a lesson for being such a fool for three whole years. Remember, Uchiha Sasuke, from now onwards, both you and I are not related, anymore."

"A filthy whore like you don't even have the right to lick my shoes! Don't worry, you are free to do as you like now, I don't like toys that are being dirtied by others." Giving Naruto one last dirty look, the raven turned around and walked towards his car.

Naruto weakly rested his back on the cold wall, hot tears rolling down from the sad azure orbs. "You… are the one who is filthy… sobs… I am the one who … sobs… don't want a lover dirtied by others…"

_**TBC**_

* * *

* child of god is a phrase which usually used in Asian countries to describe a person who is so prefect that he or she is believed to be loved by the God.

_**Yup, and that's all for this chapter. Please do tell me if there's any mistakes around (where i am sure there's loads of them ==) and how do you feel about this story so that i can improve on it. **_

_**Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally i am back, sorry for the super late update... and thanks for all the replies and support, i greatly appreciate that!**

**Also, sorry for the poor quality of this story and also all sorts of typo and grammar error, i was rushing through this while having three assignment on my hand due next week TTATT**

**Warning: there is a short non-con sex scene at the beginning, those who are offended can skip it  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**

After dealing with that filthy ex-pet of his, Uchiha Sasuke found himself in front of Kirin's house. Kirin is one of Sasuke's new pets, having a beautiful Asian face with a devilish-alluring body which Sasuke can proudly announce that all of his pets are from the best of the best.

"Undress, now." Without looking at the shocked expression on Kirin's face, the raven just shoved her onto the king size bed roughly, undoing his dress pants.

"Sasuke-sama, why all the rush? How about having a bath with me together, I have bought some-"

"Can't you understand my order? Just shut the fuck up and undress!" Sasuke hissed while the women widen her eyes in shock, again. Although Sasuke was a famous playboy, but he was gentle whenever they have sex, yet now by looking at how the raven roughly ripped open her nightgown and undergarment makes Kirin feared for her life._ I didn't do anything that offended him this badly… right?_

With a growl, the Uchiha penetrate into his pet, without any warning nor preparation, which earned himself a painful screamed from Kirin.

"No, please… slower…" Kirin hissed in pain as the raven only moved faster and harder, as if he wishes to penetrate through her stomach with that huge organ of his. Tears started to roll down her face when the raven finally lost himself, moving like a beast, growling and hissing while grabbing the struggling woman hard enough for bruises to form on the pale skin.

"Damn you, you fucking piece of shit, fucking slut! How dare you defy me! You are nothing without me!"_ Damn you Naruto!_

It was until a good three hours of lashing-out-his-pent-up-anger-activity that Sasuke realized that the woman was already long passed up when he was still penetrating her. Frowning in distaste, the raven took a quick bath and leave, without sparing another glance at the poor woman.

* * *

"Naruto! What's wrong with your cheek? It's all red and swollen!" Neji gasped in shock as he quickly pulled his secretary to him, examinating the bruised tan face with a frown.

"It's… it's nothing, I erm… run into a wall, yes, I run into a wall yesterday!" The blond rubbed the back of his head nervously while trying to reassure the raven with his infamous grin, but only hissed in pain when he stretched the bruised part.

"... You are a horrible liar, do you know that, Naru-chan?" Neji sighed as he sat the blond on his chair and turn over to the drawer to get a first aid kit that he kept just in case for emergency.

"Neji-sama…" The azure orbs dropped, long golden lashes falls like curtains, covering the half lidded orbs beautifully.

"I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it." Petting the blond lovingly on the head, the president of Hyuuga Corp. pulled out another chair and sat at the opposite side. Gently, he titled the blond's face up and put on some antiseptic on the bruised cheek as light as he could. Both of them sat quickly throughout the whole process, Naruto feeling embarrassed to have to troubled his boss, the president none the less_. I am the secretary and I am the one who is supposed to work for the president, not the other way round! Uzumaki Naruto, you are seriously not qualified as a secretary!_ The blond moaned in distress.

Unknown to him, the raven sitting opposite to him was enjoying every single feeling flow through the expressive orbs. What an interesting person…. Letting out a dry cough, Neji broke the silence and asked, "Naruto, do you know why did I hire you in the first place?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Because when the first time my eyes landed on you, I have the urge to smile, or should I say, you gave me the reason to smile." The raven smiled lightly as he petted the blond again, letting the soft strands run through his fingers.

"Eh?" What kind of reason is this? I am making him smile…? Do I looked so funny or dumb that the president wanted to laugh at me….

Feeling that the blond will most probably thinking towards the negative side, the raven further explained, "When you first walked into the audition room, you looks like the sun, surrounding by the sun ray that makes the whole room brighter and warmer. I feel at ease every time I am with you, which makes me want to smile."

"Really? So you are not smiling at me because I am a klutz or because I looked funny?" Azure orbs widen in realization. So I am not an annoyance to him! I am still useful, am I?

"Why of cause, not only me, I am sure that everyone in this building are happy when they are with you. Naruto, you are the one who bring warmth and light to us, so you should maintain your cheerfulness every time."

"Neji-sama…"

"That person who dare to hurt you… I am sure that he is just a piece a junk, there's no reason to sacrify all of our happiness just for him, right?" This is the first time someone ever praised him with such compliments, and this makes Naruto feels very grateful towards his boss.

Wiping his slightly watered eyes with the back of his hand, the blond looked at the raven with determination, "Thank you, Neji-sama. Although I don't think I can bring light to everyone around me, but I shall live to the fullest. You are right, that jerk is the worst of the worst, no point of thinking over him anymore when I have already served all ties between us."

"Now that's my Naru-chan! Just maintain this kind of positive thoughts and I am sure that you will be fine."

"No worries! I will!" The blond returned the gentle smile with a cute grin.

"If that's the case, then dinner tonight with me?"

"Eh? I don't think that's a nice thing for me to do so, last time you have already bought me ramen because I have forgotten to bring my purse, and then the last last time, you bought me supper because I was working out late, and then the last last last time you-"

"Nonsense, it is my responsibility as an employer to make sure that those who worked under me are well fed. Furthermore, don't you think that it's no fun when you are eating all alone?" If you want to seduce someone, in this case, Naruto, the best thing to do is first to make sure that he is well fed. Once you manage to control his stomach you can easily control his heart as well.

"Ok, fine, but I will pay for my part this time! Don't you dare to sneak away and paid for me at the back again!" The blond pout while the raven only shook his head and smile,

"Alright then. I heard that there's a new ramen store opened at the corner of….."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, this the proposal sent by the Shiki Company for the upcoming project." Taking the blue folders from his secretary, the raven only looked through it roughly before handing it back, "Just make sure to check through the details again and arrange a meeting between us if there's no problem in the proposal." The vice president of the Uchiha Corp. have been moody the past few days, either he will grab you by the collar and barked at you like a mad dog just because you misplaced a comma or he will simply dismiss you even though you have a 1 million worth contract to discuss with.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Sakura smiled sweetly before leaving the room. Sakura has been working for the raven for two years. Not only that she is highly educated, but also attractive and good at what she is doing. If it isn't the fact that Sakura is a relative of his, Sasuke was sure that he has jumped her long time ago. All in all, it will be very difficult to clean the mess if he lands his dirty paws on a relative, thinks Sasuke.

* * *

"Naru-chan, there will be a ball tonight whereby all those famous company will be attending, I would love you to accompany me."

"Eh? But I haven't attended any of those high class events! And… and I m rude and I might offend some of the company's customer and I –"

"Hush, naru-chan. There's no need to be this nervous. Don't worry, all you have to do is just staying by my side, I have had all covered and you will only need to enjoy yourself tonight. Think about it, this is a good chance for you to explore a whole new environment, I assure you that this will be an unforgettable eye-opnner." Neji smiled gently at the blond while in his mind, he is mentally snickering. Come on my little kitsune, come on and bite the bait~~

"Al-alright then… But you will have to promise me that you won't be angry if I offend any of our company's customers."

"Of course."

"And you won't fire me even if I embarrassed you in front of the others in ball."

"I won't"

"And also you won't leave me alone at the corner and enjoy on your own with your friends and beautiful women!"

"... I promise." Neji was trying as hard as he could for not to laughing out loud. God, he is just so damn cute! Since when does this looks like a conversation between an employer and employee, this looks more like a jealous yet insecure wife landing ground rules at the husband.

"Oh! And lastly, you can't stop me from eating all those ramen! I am going to eat till my heart content today!"

"Yes, yes, my highness." The taller raven laughed as he lightly hugged the blond (where the blond accepted that as a friendly man-to-man hug) and ruffled his soft blond strands. Though he highly doubt that a six class hotel would serve ramen to their honorable customers.

Once they finished with their work, (Neji looking through the reports and signing for approval while Naru only refill the coffee when the cup is empty and cleaned some imaginary dust here and there) the taller raven dragged Naruto to the shop that he used to be and bought a white elegant tuxedo for the blond.

Golden silky hair, innocent azure orbs and a pair of pure white tuxedo along with a matching white bow tie making Naruto looks like a fallen angel, so innocent and pure. Neji gulped as he can feel all the blood in his body is rushing towards south. Beautiful is the only word that came out of his mouth.

The blond only blushed and pouted, "Neji-sama, I am a man, a man you know? So I am supposed to be handsome, not beautiful!"

"Yes, yes, our Naru-chan is indeed very handsome."

* * *

Once they stepped into the ball room, the pair of azure orbs widen in fascination. This is indeed an eye opener; the people walking around here are those that always appeared on the front page of the newspaper, the elegant decoration of the room with crystal statues and most importantly, that table full of delicious, mouth watering food!

Gulping, the blond tried to turn down the urge of dashing towards the table with mountains of food and dig in like there's no tomorrow. He wouldn't want to embarrass his boss just when they have just step into the ball room less than ten minutes.

After greeting with a few important company's representative, the raven lead the blond to a small table. The blond's eyes sparkled as they landed on the delicious looking cookies and short cakes on the table.

"Try this, this is the chef's recommendation, vanilla ice-cream with chocolate mousse and strawberry fillings." Neji pushed a small cup of delicate looking dessert to the blond.

"I… I can eat this?"

"Why of course, the chef prepared all of these just for the guests. Now, try it before it melts." Without wait for a reply, Neji scoped a spoon full of ice cream and feed it into the blond's mouth.

"De-delicious! No, I mean I can eat on my own, Neji-sama." Naruto slightly blushed as he quickly grabbed the glass of dessert and devoured it happily within a second.

"Look at you, sating just like a kid… just take your time, they are all yours." The raven smirked as he gently wiped the blond's face with a handkerchief, which makes the shorter male blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, well, isn't it Hyuuga-san , did I interrupted anything?" An emotionless tone added in and the temperature of the room just dropped ten degree Celsius. The poor blond shuddered as he turned around and locked onto a pair of onyx orbs. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, nice to meet you too, I was looking for you just now regarding of the proposal." Neji faked a smile.

Instead of returning the words, Sasuke glared at the blond who is sitting next to Hyuuga, "Oh, it seems that Hyuuga-san has changed a new secretary, but I am very curious to know the reason of hiring someone as useless as him, I am sure that he didn't help you much in work, did he?" Sasuke mocked as he sat down, facing opposite to the 'couple'.

The azure orbs widen before they glare back at Sasuke. He knew that the raven was mocking him at being useless without him and yet he can't find a word to fight back.

After looking back and forth between the Uchiha and Naruto, Neji seems to finally understand something. He smirked as he rested his hand on the blond's shoulder, " Of course my dear Naru-chan can't be compared with your beautiful secretary, but with Naru-chan beside me, I feel calm and comfortable. I do think that Naru-chan is mostly qualified to become my secretary compared with the others.

While on the other hand, Sasuke is trying to resist the urge of punching that fucking sadistic face that is smirking at him. His fists were balled under the table, veins can be seen throbbing on the pale skin while his usually endless onyx orbs are flashing red.

"Since that I am not interrupting anything, let's have a talk about the proposal." The Uchiha hissed while the Hyuuga only smirked in return.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please do tell me if i have made any silly mistakes here and there, which i am sure that there are loads of those...**

**Please do comment as well if you have any suggestions and critics to share, until then, have a nice day, folks~~**

**ja ne.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, i manage to upload another chapter, though i don;t know if anyone still remember this story... please don't kill me for the late update**

**Warning: There will be a sex scene in this chapter (i don't think that's a rape, but still...)**

**Please enjoy =)**

* * *

"That's fine with me. Come on Naru-chan, we shall continue with your desserts after this." Neji smirked as he rested his arm on the blond's shoulder, while the blond only lowered his head and nodded shyly.

"Sai, find us a suitable place and we shall continue our conversation there." Sasuke hissed to his personal secretary with his eyes glued to the pale hand on the blond's shoulder. Hiding his feelings under his cold mask, Sasuke could feel his knuckles cracked a sound or two, itching to punch a specific sadistic face.

Four people sat down at a quiet corner, with Neji smirking, Sasuke glaring, Sai looking at the situation with interest and the blond lowered his head awkwardly. People (fan girls) who passed by are awed with the formation of two handsome, high ranked employers aka the semes (?) and two gorgeous looking secretary (the ukes…..?), a very eye candy scenery indeed.

The awkward silence continued until the clever secretary (Sai, of course) smiled as he opened a bottle of red wine, poured a glass for his employer, before moving to the others. Neji smiled as he took the glass, "Uchiha-san, for the profit that we shall earn in our future collaboration and for the fate that string us together here, let's have a toast." While Neji took one gulp till the end of the glass, Sasuke was glaring daggers at his so-called 'project partners'. Being in the business field for so many years, especially those years under training before stepping into the Uchihc Corporation, Sasuke was very sure that he saw sarcasm pooled in the deadly pale orbs, taunting his Uchiha pride to the very end.

At the same time, Naruto was looking at the raven haired secretary who sat too-close-for-comfort. Looking calm at the outside, the poor blond was literally banging his head to the wall mentally.

_Ohmygod ohmygod, I am so **stupid!** How can I not realize that Uchiha Corp. is the one that is collaborating with our company! To make thing worse, I am a secretary, the **president's personal secretary** for God's sake and yet I didn't know of this! I guess it's a bad choice for Neji-sama to select me as his secretary after all…._

In the poor blond's heart, he could feel a little sour, a little anger, but not as much as the bitter taste that filled both of his heart and mouth.

_But…. Hey! Who am I? I am Uzumaki Naruto for God's sake, and I shall not be so easily effected by that son of a whore again!_

Remaining such positive thoughts, the dull eyes that are glued to the nice marble floor slowly brighten and become livelier. Smiling sweetly, the blond turned to the long haired raven next to him, "Neji-sama, didn't you just mentioned there's some details that you would like to discuss with Uchiha-sama?"

Seeing that poor looking kitsune that sprang back to life, Neji only returned the smile; his large, warm hand petted the silky locks in approval. As he turned back to the Uchiha, Neji changed from the oh-so-gentle-and-loving-husband mode to the I-am-a-professional-businessman mode.

"So regarding the proposal that I have received two days ago, I think that it would more beneficial if we…"

"Hmn, I think that should be sufficient for now. I'll send you an improvised proposal by the end of this week. " After discussing for more than half an hour, both of the party finally reached an agreement. Despite hating the Hyuuga, Sasuke considered himself a professional in his work, where he won't let his personal feelings to effect his work, well, at least not that much that it will cause them to lose their profits.

"Well then, I'll make sure that our part will be improvised by adding more details as well, may we have an enjoyable partnership." Neji held out his hand.

Glancing at the hand with distaste (mentally of course), Sasuke also held out his hand and replied sarcastically, "I am very sure of that, considering that I have a very talented and capable secretary afterall, don't you agree with me, Naruto?" Reaching out his hand, Sasuke scoped the slightly shocked raven into his embrace, taunting the blond with a mocking face. Compared with the shocked blond, Sai quickly get into the act, encircled Sasuke's waist with both of his hands, looking submissive.

"I… I agreed. How can you compare such a beautiful and hardworking person with me? Actually I didn't help much with our president, I think that in the entire world, Neji-sama is the only one who thinks that I am good enough for my current position….." Naruto whispered out bitterly. _If you only think that I manage to climb out this far until I reached this position by just seducing with Neji-sama and sleep with him, then…. So be it, I don't care anymore._

The raven orbs slight widen in shock as they locked with the bitter azure ones. Before the Uchiha can mutter a second word, Neji quickly hugged the blond, whispered loud enough for both Naruto and Sasuke to hear, "Not only as your employer, but also as your….. important one, I won't allow you to degrade yourself like this. People who haven't taste you before won't know how sweet and delicious you are…."

Gasped at the last sentence, the blond blushed and titled his head up to look at the smiling raven. _Neji-sama, you are too good at cooperating and acting out like that, you should become an actor instead!_ After tensed for a few second, the kitsune slowly recover_. This is only an act anyways, so it doesn't really matter if I play with the fire….. right? Right._

Tilted his smaller body slightly, the honey colored arm rested on the broad shoulder, while his hands hugging the pale neck, "Neji-sama, how… how could you say that out loud while we are at public~~" Neji gave a 'sincere' apology smile to the pouting blond, wishing to kiss the daylights out of the sexy lips. Naruto laughed mentally as he secretly glanced at the raven with the corner of his eyes, mocking and scolding the Uchiha with the nastiest words that he can ever master.

_Hmnp, serve you right, Uchiha Sasuke! _

The onyx orbs that used to be cool and bottomless turned bloody red in an instance as the raven angrily pushed away his secretary, and roughly grabbed the poor blond from Neji's embrace.

"You damn whore, how dare you hugged someone else in front of me?" Sasuke barked as he added more force on his grip to the delicate hand, ignoring the questionable looks around them.

"Let go of me, you teme! I am not your belongings anymore!" Naruto shouted, forcing the tears back from the pain on his wrist.

"Fuck YOU!" Hearing that the blond has the guts to cut loose their connection finally snapped the last straw. Blinded by anger, Sasuke once again raised his hand and aiming at the blond's cheek.

A deep voice suddenly interrupted, "Uchiha-san, don't you dare to land your hands on MY secretary. Even though we are in a partnership right now, but I don't think you have the authority to simply hurt MY IMPORTANT employee." Within a second, Neji gently pulled at the blond, making him to rest on his chest while circled his waist protectively.

After a good few seconds of glaring at each other, Neji walked away with Naruto after bid the raven farewell. While the said raven only stood there, looking at the fading figures as they walked towards the exit, raven orbs so cool and bottomless like a hell pit.

"Erm, Sasuke-sama, are you alright?" Sai asked, before his hand can reach and pet Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke turned away and sat back on the table, emptying the bottle of red wine in the same manner of emptying a bottle of mineral water.

I must be out of my mind to be so concerned about Naru-chan. What he said was the true, I have already abandoned him, and now, he is only a worthless ex-pet and I, Uchiha Sasuke have tons and tons of beautiful new pets waiting for me to fuck them. A mare Uzumaki Naruto is nothing to me.

Silently looking at the bound-to-be-drunk president, Sai only let out a small sigh. He has been checking and investigated all of Sasuke's lover secretly, and this of course included Uzumaki Naruto. All that he could conclude is that Uzumaki is definitely different compared with the other pets. The sole reason would be he is the only one staying with Sasuke for more than a month; in fact, their relationship lasted for three years. Although, during that time, Sasuke still fuck with his other pets, Uzumaki's position still remained the same. It's like Uzumaki is a safe home, once Sasuke is tired of playing with others, he will eventually return to the one he likes the most, which is Uzumaki.

Not even Sasuke himself realized that how important Uzumaki is in his heart. No matter where he goes, either traveling with his other pets or for business trips, Sasuke never fails to buy some souvenirs for the blond. No matter how late or tired he is from the trip, the first thing Sasuke will do is to find Naruto and give him a passionate French kiss, and yet Uzumaki is also a big moron for not realizing that sasuke's heart is so full with him that no one can replace him as Sasuke's lover.

A moron who doesn't know his feeling for another and an idiot who didn't realize how important he is to the person he loves. If it's usual, Sai would shake his head and pity the said couple, but right now, all he can do is to suppress his big fat smirk. This is exactly what he has been waiting for.

But still, he can't be careless. From tonight's situation, even an idiot (well, minus Sasuke and Naruto) can see that the raven still have some feelings towards the blond. It looks like Uzumaki is quite a competitor after all. But, with his beauty and intelligence, there's nothing that can stop him from being Mrs. Uchiha (…?). By only using a few tricks here and there, he is sure that he can easily kicked Uzumaki out in no time. By then, he can easily take Uzumaki's place and become Sasuke's precious ones. Even though Sasuke has loads of pets outside, but he don't really care, after Sasuke is tired 'playing' outside, he will definitely return home, return to his embrace.

Today after following Neji-sama to the fifth meeting with Sasuke, Naruto finally let out a big sigh. 'Finally it's over, how tiring' the blond though as he walked at his usual route to home. At first Neji-sama planed to invite him over for dinner, but due to feeling very tired, Naruto rejected his invitation and decided to go home, take a warm bath and sleep instead. Having to face that damn Sasuke for the past few weeks exhausted the poor blond both mentally and physically to no end, but since this is part of his job, he has no choice but followed Neji-sama to all of the meetings.

But then thinking the sour expression pasted on his face every time they met, Naruto felt a bit happy. _Haha, serve him right! Today I 'accidently' poured water on his suit, let's see if I can step on his foot, hard, next time. _

But unknowing to the dense and defensive blond, a luxury sports car has been tailing him the entire time. Sasuke's glare hardens as he looked at the smiling blond. What the heck possibly make the blond so happy? Don't fucking tell me it's that fucking Hyuuga!

Finally reaching his apartment, the blond hummed as he fished for his keys and unlocked the door. Suddenly a strong force pushed him from behind, making him falls on the soft orange carpet of his living room. It happened so fast that Naruto didn't even manage to scream for help. Blue orbs widen in fear as the raven quietly locked the door, removed his shoes and walked towards him, with the look of a predator looking at a prey.

Trembling in fear, Naruto looked at the taller man cautiously. With every step the raven took towards him, he moved a step backwards. Until his back finally reached the wall, the poor blond asked with a trembling voice, "You….. you….. why are you here?"

Now only he realized that how much he feared for his ex-lover.

"Why can't I be here? Don't you dare to tell me only that Hyuuga can come here!" Taking a big step, Sasuke finally stood in front of the poor blond, sandwiched Naruto between him and the wall.

Noticing that the blond has been avoiding his gaze, the raven glared as he grabbed the blond's chin and forced him to look at his direction. Hissing in pain, then only the blond realized something.

_Why am I afraid of him? Didn't I have decided to change from the old me?_

Dedicated, the blond tried to struggle to break loose of the raven's iron grip, "Let go of me you jerk! According to who that I am afraid of you?"

Ignoring his fruitless attempts, Sasuke moved on to his second question, "Why are you struggling so much? Have you slept with that Hyuuga?"

Naruto gasped as he looked at the bloody red eyes. Is…. Is Sasuke still concern about him?

He was about to deny until he remembered how Sasuke treated him like a piece of trash…. My heart hurts, a lot…

"Are your eyes only for decoration? I am already his ever since the first day we met! You better leave before I-"

A slap landed on his left cheek with a loud 'smack'. Ever since he split out with Sasuke, this is already the third time that bastard hit him, unlike when they were together, Sasuke never land his hands on him.

Icy blue eyes glared at the raven, laced with tears, "What gives you the authority to hit me again this time? Didn't you say you dislike those who are dirty? Then why the hell are you still interfering with my personal life?"

With his hand still trembling with anger after slapping the blond, Sasuke quickly grabbed the smaller man, dragged him to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. With a growl, Sasuke climbed on top of the blond, kissing him roughly.

"What…. What are you doing? Stop! Get…. Get off me!" The blond cried, punching and scratching the larger figure on top of him.

"Don't you like to sleep with other man? Aren't you a dirty slut who openw your legs to any man? If that's the case, then let me satisfied you." The raven hissed as he started to get rid of the blond's clothing forcefully, ripping e inner shirt in the process.

I have never ever being out of control like this! Even know that he has been touched and dirtied by other men, I still can't help myself but to be attracted by him…. I wanted to dominate him, to enter his body and make him mine again and again.

"Stop! There's nothing between us anymore! You can't do this!" How…. How can he be so selfish? Only getting what he wants without listening to others. He was like that in the past, and he is still the same even now….

"I'll show you how we are not related anymore!" Sasuke forcefully kissed the pouty lips, entering his tongue into the warm cavern and tasted the familiar taste that he unknowingly longed.

"No! You…. Hmm, you bas… tard!" After struggling for a while and yet the raven showed no sign of stopping, the blond finally turned to aside and accept the bitter fact that he can't do anything to stop this.

Letting the raven to kiss him as he like, the blond remained emotionless, not responding to the teasing tongue in his mouth. When Sasuke felt that the small figure under him doesn't struggled anymore, his heart, unknowingly to him, swelled with happiness. The rough kiss slowly turned into a gentle and passionate one. Kissing, sucking and licking the sweet lips of the blond never bored the raven. This sensation, this taste, only his Naruto has such perfect, sweet and addictive lips.

Now, the rage inside Sasuke's mind and heart has faded, replaced with only the thought of re-tasting the delicious blond in front of him, and marked him as his, again.

Slowly, moving from the lips to the long, delicate neck, then to the sexy collar bone and finally to the pair of pink perky nipples.

"Ahh!" The blond blushed in embracement as the moan escaped from his mouth. He can't believe that even after all this time, his body still respond to Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke smirked as he keeps on sucking on the delicious nipple in one side, while both of his hands are fondling, groping and squeezing on the soft rounded ass. After a while, the blond gasped as he can feel a finger, coated with saliva trying to enter him.

Ahh! It hurts! Unknowingly to Sasuke, that place has not been used for a while, so it hurts when the raven handles it not-so-gently. A finger slowly added to two, then three, scissoring while moving in and out of the tight entrance. It hurts so much that the poor blond has to bite his own lips in order to prevent any moan to escape from his mouth.

On the other hand, Sasuke can feel that he is already at his limit. After thrusting his finger a few more time in the tight entrance, the raven rested both of the blond's leg on his shoulder; then trusted into the blond in one move.

"Hnn…"

"Gyaaaaa!"

Both moaned at the same time, only that Sasuke moaned out of feeling good, while poor Naru-chan's out of pain.

Looking at the small face that twisted with pain, Sasuke gently lay some butterfly kisses on his face while whispering sweet nothings. Only Naruto, only with Naruto that he knows how to concern about other's feeling, and not only fuck until his heart content. While gently sucking on the blond's lips, Sasuke moved in and out slowly, until the blond get used to it, then only he started to growl and moved rapidly with strength and force.

"Ahh…. Haahh~" As the pain slowly faded away and replaced with pleasure, Naruto started to moan out loud, his hands unconsciously wrapped around the raven's neck. Sasuke closed his eyes as he savor every single moment, thrusting till the end every time. Only Naruto can give him this kind of pleasure, only Naruto can make him feels so heavenly good. But then when he thinks of this beautiful body has been used by other men, his eyes turned bloody red as he thrust into Naruto hard and rough.

"Ah! You…. agnnnn" Finally can't bear with the pain, the poor blond sobs between the moans. Yet, Sasuke who eyes are blinded with jealousy didn't realize how suffering the blond is. If he was not this mad, he wouldn't make love with Naruto in such a rough way, after a few more thrust, Sasuke growled as he emptied his seed into the warm entrance.

"Ahhh!" After Sasuke, Naruto also followed suit and came.

"Hu….." Lying on top of Naruto, the raven closed his eyes as he savored the incredible feeling of coming inside the blond's body. After a few minutes, Sasuke smirked as he turned the poor Naruto around, back facing him before entering the tight hole again with his awaken member.

Naruto gasped for air tiredly as he let the raven to do whatever he wants, he is already used to Sasuke's long making love sessions. And this time, Sasuke is even more lustful then before, even when the clock strike three, both of them are still moaning and rocking on the poor bed.

* * *

**TBC**

There you go, as usual, please do comment and pointed out if there's any error or typo here and there.\

As a big thanks to those who like and still remember this story, i shall upload another short one shot by tomorrow as my token of appreciation, until the.

Ja!


End file.
